


Shaw's not claustrophobic : she's close-Root-phobic. Right ?

by Meg (EliaAlice)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliaAlice/pseuds/Meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Shoot week. Prompt : Root and Shaw are trapped in an elevator. Rated M because of reasons. SPOILERS if you haven't seen the trailer for S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaw's not claustrophobic : she's close-Root-phobic. Right ?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Root and Shaw are trapped in an elevator. (I would have gladly used the fact that Root was able to get them out the whole time but it didn't fit with my ending.)  
> The M-rating is for obvious reasons. I'm a bit out of my comfort zone here so, be kind :)  
> Also, Shaw may be a bit OOC. For reasons.  
> SPOILERS if you haven't seen the trailer for S4.

"By the way, what are you planning to do with that baton, Sameen ?" Root asked while stepping into the elevator.

"None of your business", Shaw only answered while following.

"I could help you find a good way to use it, you know", the hacker smirked.

"Something like 'poke you in the eyes with it' ?" the other woman asked a bit ironically, punching more than pressing the 5th button in the elevator.

"I was thinking about something more… Fun", Root teased.

"Get your fun elsewhere."

"Someone's even grumpier than usual today !" the hacker commented with a roll of the eyes.

"Six weeks of forcing myself to put a fake smile on my face every fucking day have some logical consequences", Shaw answered, her voice low and dripping with anger.

"But I offered you a good distraction today, didn't I ?" Root smiled knowingly.

The other woman didn't have time to answer because the elevator stopped suddenly with a loud noise and the lights went off.

"Are you kidding me ?! I'm going to be late for work !" Shaw finally complained, half-incredulously, half-angrily.

Root looked at her with raised eyebrows, clearly surprised by the other woman's reaction.

"I don't want to go back, but I already suck enough at it and if now I'm late, one day or the other I'll probably get fired", Shaw immediately added as an explanation.

"I'm sure you'll handle the situation well", Root deflected with a small gesture of the hand. "Moreover, won't it be worth it ? It's just you, me, and six weeks of frustration now", she tilted her head to the side and smirked, now flirting openly.

"Shut it, Root", Shaw answered, but with a tone less annoyed than the one the hacker was expecting.

It's only at that moment that Root noticed the sweat on the other woman's forehead. The remaining lights in the elevator – some kind of emergency lights – were really dim and added to the feeling of oppression in the small lift cage.

"Are you claustrophobic ?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"No", Shaw spat back.

"Looks like you are… But it's okay, you know. Everyone's scared of at least  _something_ ", the hacker threw back at Shaw a bit ironically, slowly closing the already small distance between them.

"I'm not claustrophobic. But I'm close- _Root_ -phobic", she let out through gritted teeth, slipping from between the hacker and the wall to go press the alarm button.

"Touché. Witty line, I'm impressed", Root chuckled, a bit amused but certainly not offended.

She realized that Shaw was really not at ease though ; otherwise the smaller woman would have never backed away like that. Shaw was one to start fights, stand her ground, threaten to torture or kill and sometimes follow through with that threat, not slip away to hide her discomfort.

Root turned around to look at the other woman, who was repeatedly and uselessly pressing the alarm button. The power seemed to be out because said button hadn't lit out, nor had it made a sound to indicate that the alarm had indeed been given.

Shaw had obviously realized it too but seemed to have trouble accepting it, and soon she started hitting the button instead of pressing it, her blows becoming stronger and stronger, until she straight out punched the wall next to her.

It was disturbing for Root, seeing the other woman that uncomfortable and unable to control herself. It was so unlike her that, caught by surprise, she didn't quite know how to react.

As Shaw lifted her fist, clearly ready to punch the poor wall again, the hacker decided to intervene. She slid behind the smaller woman and intercepted her arm with both hands, one next to her wrist, the other one gently covering Shaw's hand with her own, making her startle a tad.

"Calm down. It won't change anything."

"It'll make me feel better", the smaller woman let out angrily, kicking Root away curtly.

"No, it won't, and you know it", the hacker answered softly. "The only thing we can do is wait."

"Great.  _Fucking great_ ", Shaw mumbled in an almost incomprehensible way.

She turned around and let herself slide against the wall slowly, until she was sitting on the ground. She slammed her head back against said wall then, before closing her eyes.

Root sat in silence next to her, yet far enough from Shaw to give her some space. As far as the latter was concerned, the hacker was still too close ; but had they both sat in opposite corners it would have been the same anyway, so she didn't say anything.

Due to the increasing heat in the elevator, the two women were now both sweating. The fact that they were both wearing dresses limited the discomfort though, and for once Root was glad to be clad so lightly.

Unable to help herself, the hacker slightly turned her head to watch Shaw or, more exactly, to undress her with her eyes. The smaller woman was keeping her own eyes closed, so Root decided she could enjoy the sight a while longer. A small smile spread on her face without her even realizing it and she relished the moment, aware that such an occasion wouldn't happen again anytime soon.

Shaw could feel Root's gaze on her even with closed eyes though. She didn't comment on it since she was trying to force herself to stay calm, but annoyance was still piling up inside her and after a few minutes she eventually snapped, unable to handle any more. She suddenly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the hacker, making the latter startle a bit, while letting out a low growl.

"If you don't stop right now, I'm strangling you."

"Stop doing what ?" Root asked innocently.

"You know  _damn well_  what I'm talking about."

"It's not like I have something better to do", the hacker shrugged slightly.

Shaw decided to drop the subject before she did something she would regret later.

"Dammit, it's so hot in here", she complained instead.

"It indeed is", Root smirked. "Anyone ever told you you should wear dresses more often, Sameen ?" she asked with a flirtatious tone, openly checking out the smaller woman.

Shaw turned to face the hacker, anger obvious on her face. She wasn't in the mood for that little game at the moment, not  _at all_ , and them being stuck together in this elevator was turning into a total nightmare for her.

"Listen to me  _carefully_ , Root", she let out through gritted teeth, her voice so low that the hacker had to prick up her ears to hear what Shaw was saying in spite of the complete silence in the small lift cage. "You shut up. Right now. Or I don't account for what I'm doing next. Was that clear enough ?"

Root turned to her right so that they were now facing each other. In the same move, she also surreptitiously got closer to Shaw.

"You're right", she said slowly while leaning in, her eyes never leaving the other woman's. "You don't need to be annoyed any more right now. What you need is a distraction", she added, her voice serious but the need quite obvious in it, while recovering a drop of sweat falling from Shaw's cheek.

"No. What I need is to get out of here", the smaller woman answered.

Her tone wasn't dry though, and she didn't back away either. Root took this as a positive sign and leant in even closer.

"But this isn't happening anytime soon, Shaw, and you know it."

They were now basically breathing the same air, their faces hardly inches away from one another.

Encouraged by the absence of any torture threat or act on Shaw's part, the hacker let her left hand creep on the other woman's right thigh.

The eyes of the latter dropped to Root's lips for a split second, but it was long enough to be noticeable.

"Aren't you feeling too hot with that dress ?" the hacker teased again.

"Fuck", Shaw just cursed before giving in and crashing her lips against Root's, who smiled into the other woman's mouth while kissing her back forcefully.

The hacker's left hand crept ever so high on Shaw's thigh, until she finally moved it to the back of her waist to pull her closer. At the same time, her right hand untied the other woman's ponytail and then tangled in her hair.

Shaw deepened the kiss and pushed Root back until she not so softly hit the floor of the elevator. The low moan of pain she let out was enough to break the smaller woman's last reticence and she bit the hacker's lips while straddling her, causing Root's back to arch beneath her.

Shaw hurriedly threw her dress out of the way and began kissing the other woman again, hands wandering on the side of her body. Root's fingertips and nails drew a trail from Shaw's lower back to her shoulder blades, before hastily unclasping her bra.

Taking the smaller woman by surprise, the hacker then rolled them over so she was now on the top, smirking slightly, and took off her own dress. She took her time a bit, obviously relishing the sight of the other woman's now almost naked body despite the inconvenient lack of lightning.

"Nuh-uh, we're doing this my way or not at all", Shaw warned immediately before flipping them back over, using her strength to force the hacker to stay down under her.

Despite herself, she couldn't help but stare at Root's bare skin in the dim light. The latter obviously noticed it and, taking pleasure in turning Shaw on even more, arched her back to unclasp her bra.

Taking the control of the situation back, the smaller woman leant in to suck and bite on the hacker's neck, making Root's breath become ragged.

It didn't take long for both women's panties to get thrown out of the way too, tossed with their other pieces of clothing somewhere on the elevator's floor, and when Shaw's hand eventually touched Root's center for the first time, the latter just stopped thinking coherently.

* * *

Root watched in the dim light as Shaw eventually came, panting with her eyes rolled upwards in pleasure. They were now both lying down on the floor of the small lift cage, and the hacker had propped herself up on her elbow to fully enjoy the sight of Shaw's naked body tensed up by her orgasm.

"Fuck", the latter cursed when she started coming back to her senses again.

Half a dozen stupid flirty remarks built up in Root's mind in less than a second but for once she decided it wasn't worth it to ruin the moment, so she just kept on smiling genuinely.

They lay next to each other in silence for a while longer, sweaty and hair messed up.

"Just so we're clear –" Shaw began with a warning tone, but she got interrupted by the lights switching on and a noise indicating that the elevator was starting working again.

A horrified look appeared on the smaller woman's face and she searched frantically for her underwear.

They finally both managed to hurriedly put their dresses back before the elevator's doors opened with a small ting.

The employee that was waiting for them apparently considered that their dishevelled look only came from the hotness inside the small lift cage because he didn't pull a shocked face.

"I'm really sorry", he apologized sincerely. "The circuit breaker that tallies with this elevator tripped and we had to change it. Moreover it took us some time to realize what was happening…"

"It's okay", Root answered, flashing him a bright smile. "I understand."

Shaw didn't say anything but looked at him as if he were a mouse and she were a cat, making him shift uncomfortably.

He moved to the side and then hurried back to the basement with an incomprehensible mumble, while both women stepped out of the elevator.

"You tell anyone about this…" Shaw warned but got cut off by the hacker.

"You'll kill me, I know", she smiled. "Anyway, I got to go. Have a great afternoon", she added a bit mockingly.

Shaw glared at her with murder in her eyes, only remembering about her awful day job at that moment, but it didn't bother Root the least bit and her smile was still on her lips while she walked away.

She was already thinking of ways to make their next encounter even more… Interesting than this one.


End file.
